Enbatsu Vhisrey: Fire Lordess
by HGPJHP
Summary: Enbatsu is a muggle born but the strange thing is her Aunt and Uncle were Wizards. She has a cousin who she has never met. During her first year at school, she falls for one Blonde Slytherin. Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke suddenly to a sharp _tap tap tap _on my window. I sat up, my copy of The Lord of the Rings falling to the floor. On my window sill, a beautiful barn owl was perched on one leg, the other holding a letter bearing an important looking seal. I clambered out of my bed, launched myself across the room to shoo the bird.

Upon reaching the window, I made to shoo the owl yet it held its leg out to me. I looked into it deep, brown eyes and something clicked in my head. The letter was for me. I held out my arm for the owl to perch on. It obediently hopped onto my arm, it wings spread for extra balance and talons sunk slightly into the flesh of my arm for security.

Once the bird had settled, I made to remove the letter from its leg. It allowed me to do so. It then flew through my open window, stopping in the tree just outside my window to grab another letter stored there. I then walked over to my window, expecting it to return and hand me the other letter. But it did not. It flew straight to my parents' window, tapping as it had mine on their window. I decided to return to the privacy of my own room to open the strange letter.

Two thick pieces of parchment fell out of the envelope addressed to

_Enbatsu Vhisrey_

_Second Largest Bedroom_

_7 Otori Street_

_London_

I began reading the first slip of parchment. It was a letter telling me all about this other world, the wizarding world. I was a muggle born, a witch born of non- magical heritage. I had been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter also stated that my parents were going to receive a letter informing them of the circumstances.

The second sheet of parchment was a list of items I needed to purchase and where to get it all before boarding the Hogwarts Express on the 1st September. I looked through the list, knowing full well there was no Flourish and Blotts or Madam Malkin's in Muggle London. I figured there must be a magical means to get to these shops.

Dad came to my room, asking to see me in the living room. I grabbed my pieces of parchment and began to leave my room. As I turned to turn the light off, I noticed the owl had returned and, on my bed was a heavy bag of strange coins with a small note tied around the neck. The note read, _I starting fund for muggle raised students of Hogwarts. Sincerely, Professor A. Dumbeldore. _

I left the room and rushed down to the living room. I saw the familiar photos of a red headed girl with bright green eyes of all ages across the top of the fireplace; me at various stages of life. My father motioned for me to take a seat on the large lounge. My mother was seated on my right hand. My father took the small seat across the living room.

In his hand, my father held several sheets of parchment. I suspected this contained information on the predicament. He glanced at the heavy bag and pieces of parchment on my lap. Mum looked confused as to why she had been woken at this hour of the day. I glanced at the grandfather clock on the fireplace behind the pictures. 3:00! That owl had selected a really bad time for delivering letters.

Dad finally spoke up, "Enbatsu, You know why I have called you and your mother here at this ungodly hour. Please explain to her." When I didn't say anything, Dad just motioned to the parchment in my lap. I handed over the one explaining the night's events to my mother. She glanced at the seal then gasped. Dad was by her side within a second. I picked up the parchment from where it had fallen to.

Mum was muttering nonsense, about an aunt I had never met. She had died a year after I was born, on Halloween. I heard snatches of her mumbling. The words were linked slightly; Witch, Hogwarts, Flying Car Crash, muggle. Dad heard every word. He explained how mums sister had been a witch. She had attended Hogwarts. My mother had been born an ordinary muggle while her sister became an extraordinary witch.

She also mumbled something about her nephew, also a wizard. He was a lone survivor of my aunt and uncle's murder. He had been taken in by a muggle orphanage. He was first offered to mum and dad but they declined because mum was jealous of her sister's powers.

Dad promised to take me to Diagon alley tomorrow, following the instructions (They had appeared on the note when I wondered out loud where to find the supplies), to get my supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked out of the dingy bar, The Leaky Cauldron, and was instantly confronted by a solid brick wall. Thinking there must have been a mistake, I returned to the bar. My father instantly noticed me and raised his eyebrow. I shot him a grin then turned to Tom, the innkeeper. I asked how to get to the courtyard. He told me to get my magical supervisor to tap the second brick across from the third brick above the trash can. I informed him that I had no magical supervisor. A few simple charms revealed to Tom I was, in fact, a witch. He guided me to the courtyard and granted me access.

Tom left the courtyard, leaving me to stand, awestruck, as the bricks rearranged themselves to form a passage. I was immediately blinded by the sudden light. I stood, stunned while my eyesight adjusted to my surroundings. This took a good five minutes, possibly because of the sudden change from dark, dingy pub to bright, airy streets.

Once I could see clearly, I noticed all the shops around me. From shops that sold broomsticks to shops that sold beetle eyes, the place was never dull. First place I decided to visit was Magical Menagerie, a shop to purchase pets and what was required to care for them. According to the plaque in the window, visitors were in for a rare treat today. The manager of Magical Menagerie had a relative who had recently passed. That relative had left him a rare, golden phoenix. He had neither need nor use for the bird. The thing about the phoenix was that, if it met the right person, it would sing a phoenix note. The shop was packed, all animals disregarded unless it resembled the fire bird.

I entered the shop, happy I was small for my age. I squeezed my way to the front of the shop, to where a some giggling girls were stroking the bird, hoping to hear a single note of phoenix song. 'May I have a go,' I asked the giggling group. They obliged. As I reached out to touch the bird, to feel the softness of his feathers, he turned an interested eye upon me. I felt the whole shop's eyes, burning into my face, absorbing every detail should the bird accept me. I was nervous, my fingers froze in the air for a moment.

At the moment my fingers brushed the soft wings, I felt a strange presence enter my mind. It crooned, 'Enbatsu Vhisrey. I, Otori the great, founder of phoenix kind, am delighted to accept you as the new Fire Lordess. You may be wondering why Lordess and not Lady. You are already a lady.' With that, Otori let out a single, clear note of phoenix song. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

The manager, having also heard the phoenix song, came rushing out of his office. I realized my fingers were still on Otori's Wing. I hastily removed them but the manager had already seen. I feared that I may get lectured for touching a magnificent and rare beast. His face was expressionless, still reeling from the shock that Otori had selected a muggle born over a pureblood.

Once he had come within arms length of the cage, he stopped. All the customers drew breath as one, leaving me gasping for air. I stared guiltily into the man's eyes. I noticed they were a brown I had never seen in eyes before; like melted chocolate.

His voice matched his eyes, instantly soothing my feelings of guilt. He had a carrying voice. I think the people outside may have heard him 'My loyal customers. It seem the bird has made his decision. He has chosen… What's your name, sweet heart?'

'Enbatsu Vhisrey and my blood status is muggle born, in case you're curious.'

'He has chosen Enbatsu Vhisrey. I expected the bird to choose a wizard for there blood lineage, being pure of blood. But, the bird proved me wrong. He chose Enbatsu, a mere muggle born for her pure heart. Please congratulate Enbatsu.' I saw wizarding cameras flash in the crowd. Realizing I would have at least an article in the magical news, I blushed furiously.

The manager led me into his office, away from the flashing cameras and gawking crowds. He sat behind the desk, gesturing for me to do the same in the chair in front of the desk. He stared at me with those chocolate eyes, noting the remaining red in my cheeks. I looked down at the desk, examining the polished wood grain. I began following it with my finger. Terra Nix was the manager's name, according to the shiny plaque on his desk.

He began to talk, 'Okay, Enbatsu. We are first going to need to talk to Albus Dumbeldore, as I assume you are attending Hogwarts. What am I saying? Of course you're attending Hogwarts! Why else would you be here?' My cheeks began to glow again. Terra almost sprinted to the fire place. He snatched a bag containing green powder from the mantle and through a handful into the flames. He then shouted, 'Albus, please come to Magical Menagerie ASAP. There is a new student requiring a slight bend in the rules.' He then stood back about five paces. I immediately vacated my chair and did the same.

Suddenly, the fire began acting strange. A man suddenly materialized from the flames themselves. He stepped onto the carpet and beat himself down, removing all the loose ashes from his garments. His long beard and hair were a light grey, though I assumed the should have been white. He stepped off the carpet and walked up to Terra. Shaking his hand, the strange man sighed, 'Anymore rule bends and I may as well remove the restrictions on animals. It better not be another rat. Mr Weasley only got one because of the family heritage in that rat.'

I realized my mouth was hanging open, almost brushing the floor. While the two men were occupied, I shot a look out the half open window. The main shop was still mayhem. People were looking for any souvenirs of Otori. I saw a bald man pick up a single dropping, holding it close then leaving the shop. Another woman found a down feather. I was thankful I had thought to bring Otori with me

Turning my attention back to the men, I noticed that the men had been watching me. I wiped the disgusted look that had materialized when the man first touched the dropping off my face, blushing furiously. 'She's a real blusher,' noted Terra.

'So, Terra, this girl is the reason you summoned me here? Where is the pet that is only allowed in the grounds if I make an exception for her,' the man, who I assumed must be Albus Dumbeldore.

I walked back to the desk and picked up the cage holding Otori. Albus stared at Otori, stunned. I looked at Otori and realized he was a rather beautiful bird. His feathers were almost the same shade of red as my hair with golden flecks in it. I grew jealous of the flecks. 'As fire lordess, you will get flecks of gold in your hair too.' I realized Otori had never actually left my mind.

Albus began speaking. 'As you should know from your letter, Hogwarts may have an owl, rat OR toad. As you may have heard, I made an exception for a boy because of his rat. His family had owned that rat for a decent time. I hear you only just received that phoenix. But, I know phoenixes. He will just follow you to Hogwarts and be a nuisance until he is allowed to officially stay. So I have decided he can come to Hogwarts. Now take your pet and finish your shopping. School starts tomorrow, you know.' With that, he walked into the fire and disappeared.

Terra nodded to me and I dashed out of the room with Otori.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking out of Madam Malkin's, my head buried in my shopping list, trying to remember what I had forgotten, I collided with someone. I glanced up, mumbling my apologies. A blush lit up my face, for at least the fifth time today. I picked up my cauldron, gathering all the school supplies that, until a few moments ago, had been sitting inside it. I had left Otori with my father, much to my dad's amazement.

I reached for my last book but, before I could reach it, a pale set of hands grabbed it. T he book was then placed into my cauldron. I looked up into the owners eyes. I was instantly greeted by some stone grey eyes. I held these until he spoke. 'Sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?' His voice was warm and friendly to the right people. I guess I was one of them.

'Enbatsu,' I replied. I studied his face, subconsciously memorising every detail. His face had a sharp look to it, probably because of the pointed chin. His silvery- blonde hair was smoothed down onto his head. His eyes were staring at me, confused. I was unsure why.

Suddenly, Draco asked, 'Are you a Weasley?' I was confused. I had no idea what a Weasley was. He noticed the confused look on my face and sighed. 'You're a muggle born, aren't you?' I nodded. 'Of course you are,' he continued, 'all the cute girls these days are either muggles or muggle born' He motioned to the Hogwarts supply list in my hand. 'Hogwarts, are you? I am too. These next seven years are going to be difficult. My father would disown me if I dated a muggle born.'

We stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. I suddenly piped up, remembering what I had forgotten. 'Want to come with me? I just have to get my wand.' He obliged saying that was what he was on his way to get. We walked together to the wand shop, Ollivanders, then went inside. I sat on the spindly chair in the middle of the room, while Draco waited at the counter.

'Welcome,' came an eerie voice, 'to Ollivanders shop for Wands. I recognize one of you; Mr Malfoy. You, madam, I recognize your eyes; Lily Evans. She had extraordinary powers. Her death was rather unfortunate.' I stood there, shocked. I think I had just discovered my dead aunt's name. 'Her husband suffered a similar fate. Her son was lucky to be alive.'

At that, Ollivander began, grabbing random wands, giving us a description of each before hand. Whilst Draco was being praised by Ollivander, I noticed a small package on the desk. Ollivander noticed me as I reached out to touch it. 'That is one of my special experiments. The manager of Magical Menagerie donated a phoenix wing feather to me this morning, begging to see if wing feathers were of wand quality. I made that wand from it. I did so and I am now waiting for the new owner of the phoenix to come by. That is who I expect to possess the wand.'

I reached out to the package, not waiting for the old mans say so. I opened it and lifted it off of the soft velvet. The moment I touched the wood, a soft tingle shot up my arm. Red and Gold sparks shot out of the tip of the wand, drifting slowly to the counter top. Ollivander was by my side instantly. 'It was you who the phoenix claimed.' It was a statement, not a question. 'That phoenix is Otori, the great one. You must be pure. Of heart, that is. That wand is Yew, 7 1/3 inches with phoenix wing hair core. Look after that wand. It is free for you as it is a gift from Otori.'

I left the shop and waited for Draco outside. Once he came out, we walked together back to the leaky cauldron. I then asked if I could meet him on the train. He agreed then we went our separate ways.

**A/N**

**I am surprised at how easily ideas for this are coming to me.**

**Any way, keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My parents and I were standing on platform 9, waiting for Draco's family to arrive. He had promised me he would wait for me so he could show me how to get onto the platform. But, in their excitement, my parents had made me turn up at 10 o'clock. The half hour wait showed many wizardy looking families. Suddenly, a group of people always passed in front of them. When the people passed, the wizardy people were gone.

At 10: 30, Draco's family arrived. His mother had a haughty look on her face, and she stared down her nose at me. I could put two and two together; Draco's reaction to my blood status, his mothers look to me and my family. She was a purist. This was a phrase I had heard from Otori. Draco's father had a similar look and he looked like an adult Draco, but with longer hair. Draco and I introduced our parents to each other. Dad politely offered his hand, but, when Lucius, Draco's father, shook it, it was with two fingers, like he was afraid of dirtying himself. His sister, Syrion, was standing away from the group, like she was ashamed of them.

Draco then told me how to get to the platform. You ran straight at the barrier, and passed straight through it. I was nervous but Draco said not to be. He then ran straight for the dividing barrier, saying good bye to his parents beforehand. I did the same, said good bye to my parents, promising to visit them at Christmas. I then readied myself before the barrier.

Draco's mother came over, clearly hesitant. A look came over her face as she told me that, if I lean up against the wall with my trolley, I would be less noticeable to muggles. I thanked her and did as she said. I lent against the wall as she had said and then fell through.

Draco had already boarded the train but I decided to wait for his sister. She came through, talking to herself. She stopped when she saw me and we walked to the train in silence. While walking down the train, I asked, 'Do you want to find your brother?' She raised her eyebrows at me. 'Draco?'

'Draco is not my brother, Enbatsu. My parents are dead. Narcissa and Lucius took me in because they are my closest relatives.' She left her words hanging there. I was curious about their cause of death but knew better than to ask. I helped her lift her suitcase and cat onto the train.

We walked down the train, looking for Draco. We saw him about half way down the train. He was seated in a compartment with two large boys. They looked like apes, brutishly so. Draco was talking to them in hushed tones, talking about who he had seen board the train. I paid the trio minimal attention, focusing instead on Syrion. She looked every bit a Malfoy; the blonde hair, the grey eyes, even the pointed chin. The only non Malfoy part of her was the two, thin, cyan blue streaks on each side of her face,

'That is a lovely colour in your hair, Syrion,' I said. She looked at me with those curious eyes of hers. I left our conversation at that.


	5. Chapter 5

'Does she always talk to herself?' I asked Draco. Syrion had been muttering to herself for the past half hour.

'Yeah. She claims there is a voice inside her head telling her about a previous life. Apparently, Syrion died when she was only little and past Syrion is trying to find her friend. You have permission to be confused.'

I was confused. I decided to listen to her conversation for a while 'There's a girl who looks like you described here. Her name is Enbatsu Weasley? No, this girl is Enbatsu_ Vhisrey_! Why do you say that,' the girl muttered to herself.

I recognized both names, Enbatsu Weasley and Syrion. For my whole life, I had been having… visions. They were too vivid to be dreams. In the dreams, I was five. _I lent forward, trying to recognize the child on the road. I wiped a bit of the fog off of the windscreen. I would never forget that cyan blue hair. Syrion. I instantly had the window down, screaming out the window for her to get off the road. It didn't work. She was frozen in fear. The car was too close for her to get out of the way of my mothers car. Her eyes shot me a look of resignation. I started to scream and cry but my tears were cut short by the impact of Syrion's small, frail body upon the bonnet of the car. I heard my ribs crack. One speared my heart, not killing me instantly, which was a shock. Just add that to today's list of shocks._

_I looked down at my chest. Several white bones were protruding from my chest. I fumbled with the handle. Finally falling out of the car, I crawled to Syrion in time to hear her last words 'Good… bye… my… friends.' I leaned over her lifeless body, watching the life drain from her eyes. I screamed for her to return but it was too late. Suddenly, I collapsed. I had lost too much blood and the wound in my heart made me unable to restock on blood. That is where I died, sprawled across Syrion's body. That is how the doctors found us, two five year olds, two innocent victims of a car, me clasping her hand; our hair was mixed; the blue with the red._

The vision ended there. I remembered no more, no less. I had decided that it was just a dream, not believing the lie I told myself. I knew it was true. The cyan blue streaks in Syrion's hair and the bright blue hair of dream Syrion could not be a coincidence. And a voice in Syrion's head searching for an Enbatsu Weasley. The dream and Syrion's insane muttering had to be related.

'What do Narcissa and Lucius think of Syrion's private conversations?' I asked.

'I ensure they don't find out about it because Mum doesn't really like Syrion because she is a half blood. Her father was my Dad's brother. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father died several years later.' He left it at that because an elderly lady came around with a trolley of sweets. 'Anything off the trolley, dears?'

Syrion just races to the door and says, 'Can I have some?' I was shocked. Her eyes had become crazy, like she just wanted to race out their and eat the whole thing. When the trolley lady asked her how much she wanted, her eyes lit up. Draco whispered something about not getting many sweets at home. Syrion walked back into the compartment. When she returned, she was carry two sacks. One was empty and the other was stuffed to the brim with golden galleons.  
She then reached for the trolley and half emptied it into the empty sack. She then threw the heavy bag of coins at the trolley lady.

I bought a packet of Bertie Botts Ever Flavoured Beans and a liquorice wand. Draco was too stunned by Syrion's money to buy anything. His friends bought him 3 chocolate frogs. The lady was amazed by the amount of coins Syrion had given. She walked off in utter amazement.

Once we had returned to the cabin, Syrion literally leapt into her sweet sack. Draco just asked, his voice quavering with shock, 'Where did you get that money, Syrion?'

'Papa left me some.' replied Syrion innocently, after resurfacing.

'Some? SOME! YOU CALL THAT **SOME?**' shouted Draco.

'Yep,' Syrion replied after a moment of thought. I decided to ignore them, eating my beans. I ended up with a foul… vomit, I think, flavoured bean. I considered giving the beans to Syrion but decided against because she already had lots. I gave it to Draco, in exchange for a chocolate frog.

I opened the frog, wanting to eat it because, as we got closer to the school, the more nervous I got. I hoped to make more friends than Draco and Syrion. Plus, Draco had told me about the four houses of Hogwarts. He said he was a definite for Slytherin. I asked Syrion what she thought she would be in. 'If I am not in Slytherin, Lucius and Aunt Narcissa will murder me.' She said with a frown. Draco reached over and gave her a brotherly hug. I did not know where I would be. What if I just sat on the stool with the hat which Draco had told me about on my head until someone said there had been a mistake and I was sent home? I didn't want to go home, this world was amazing.


End file.
